marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Adrian Toomes (Earth-92131)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-92131 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Grey | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = Bald | UnusualFeatures = After absorbing Spider-Man's mutation disease, Vulture looks like a humanoid spider. | Citizenship = American | Occupation = Businessman, inventor, criminal | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Hoffmeier; Stan Berkowitz; John Semper | First = Spider-Man: The Animated Series Season 2 12 | Quotation = You owe me your life, Spider-Man. And you know that. | Speaker = Vulture | QuoteSource = Spider-Man: The Animated Series Season 2 12 | HistoryText = Early Life Adrian Toomes was the owner of Toomes Aerodynamics. Obsessed with flying from a young age, the elderly Toomes began using his company to research anti-gravity fields. Feeling that he was wasting time, Norman Osborn attempted to strong arm Toomes Aerodynamics’ stockholders into letting him buy it, and merge it with Oscorp, causing Toomes to develop a strong grudge against Norman. Toomes was also an aviator and fighter pilot at some point in his life. Neogenic Nightmare Toomes finally mastered anti-gravity and created a set of wings that enabled him to fly. Using the technology from the Tablet of Time, he also created a device (built into his Vulture Talons) that allowed him to suck the youth out of people in order to make himself temporarily young. After using the youth-draining device on Spider-Man, he also absorbed his disease and began mutating into a Man-Spider. At the lab, Curt Connors tricked the Vulture into permanently holding this disease, which later caused him to escape and hide while ensuring Spider-Man himself would never again become the Man-Spider. Later, Vulture somehow managed to cure himself of mutation but, as a result, he kept switching from his old to young self and back again (with no control over it). Toomes eventually used his original technology and swapped life ages with an infant Silvermane (who had been de-aged after an accident involving the Tablet of Time), restoring Toomes' youth permanently and reverting Silvermane to an old man. Six Forgotten Warriors Vulture became a member of the Insidious Six, led by the Kingpin replacing Mysterio, who was presumed dead. The Vulture and the Insidious Six went to Russia searching for the missing keys. The Vulture and the Six attacked Aunt May's House looking for the missing keys. The team were betrayed by the Chameleon who was revealed to be the step-son of the Red Skull. The team disbanded as Electro attacked New York. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Adrian Toomes of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Adrian Toomes of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Vulture's Wings | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *In Spider-Man: The Animated Series, this character was voiced by Eddie Albert as an old man and Alan Johnson as a young man. | Trivia = * The Vulture featured in the Spider-Man: The Animated Series (video game). * Apparently, Toomes' mutation into the Man-Spider was not as serious as it was to Spider-Man. Toomes kept his intelligence in mutant form and after some time, he managed to permanently get rid of mutation, albeit at the cost of changing from his young to old self and in reverse (without control over it). * Also, it is interesting that Toomes didn't transform into the Lizard after he absorbed Curt Connors' youth. It is possible that Spider-Man's mutation was much more unstable, thus making the Vulture transform more easily. * Avis, the surname of Toomes' alias, means "bird" in Latin. }} Category:Spider-Man: The Animated Series Characters Category:Flight Category:No Energy Projection Category:Superhuman Speed